legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd
Lloyd is the Dragoons' main adversary for most of the game, travelling throughout the Continent of Endiness and causing all sorts of disasters in the name of a utopia promised to him by the mysterious Emperor Diaz. He is one of the few surviving Winglies that left the Forest of Winglies, apart form Meru and Lenus. The Man in Hood The Man in the Hood is first seen in the opening cutscene of the game when Seles is getting attacked. Using a mysterious gem, the Man in Hood confirms that Shana is the one they've been looking for. After that he is seen in Hellena Prison talking to and later threatening Fruegel for losing Shana. He is later seen in the Kingdom of Basil in a room where there are many books. Dart, however, can not approach him and get that many words from him. The Man in Hood was chosen by King Albert to help him out with a few things, not knowing he was a danger to Serdio. The Man in Hood is seen near the end of Disk 1 as he takes the Moon Gem from Albert. This angers Lavitz, causing him to transform into the Jade Dragoon. He charges at him to kill Man in Hood for what he did to Albert. Rose notices the Man in Hood take out the Dragon Buster, an ancient weapon made by the Winglies to kill dragons and dragoons alike. Before Rose is able to warn Lavitz, The Man in Hood impales the blade through the dragoon armor and fatally wounds him. The hood comes off after he attacks, revealing Lloyd was behind it all along. This angers Dart, but Lloyd leaves in the direction of Kazas, beckoning them to pursue him. Dart and Lavitz have a last moment together as he tells him to end this pointless war and stop Lloyd once and for all. The "Last" Surviving Wingly Lloyd is one of the main antagonists, but he changed his ways in the last moments in the game. The character Dart pursues him from these "eras" The Serdian War up until Fate and Soul. He travels the Continent of Endiness to look for the Divine Moon Objects. He is first shown as himself at the competition in Lohan before he starts his journey. He takes King Albert's Moon Gem in Disk 1, in Disk 2 he takes the Moon Dagger after Lenus, a Wingly who is in love with him (note he has no feelings towards her) gives it to him, and in Disk 3 he takes Queen Theresa to show him where the Moon Mirror is. Lloyd is revealed to be a Wingly himself when his wings show on the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Being the new wielder of the Dragon Buster, then manipulating a lovestruck Wingly, Lenus, he reveals his hatred towards dragons when he fights the King of all Dragons, the Divine Dragon. He then shows off his powerful move when they chase him down the mountain, showing off his wings. Lloyd is not the LAST Wingly, but he is the last to carry on a dark name, other than the Bardel Brothers. According to a Wingly in the Forest of Winglies, Lenus did not come from their forest. It seems likely that Lloyd found Lenus elsewhere, and went on to hatch their plan to obtain the Moon Objects and the Dragon Buster. Lloyd is also an excellent swordsman and a very powerful Wingly. He is betrayed by Emperor Diaz; when Diaz tells him that a new Utopia will come after they destroy the world and restart it, this angers Lloyd, who says he did not want a Utopia to come at the expense of the present world. He takes out the Dragon Buster and is ready to charge towards Diaz; Diaz penetrates him first with his attack and hurls him downward in a seemingly bottomless pit. Lloyd is seen later on by the party as they go through the Moon to stop the Birth of the God of Destruction only to find out that this was Melbu Frahma's plan all along for 11,000 years. Lloyd does not accept this and fights along side Dart and uses his powerful magic against Melbu. Lloyd is severely hurt and gives Dart the Divine Dragoon spirit and gives Rose the powerful Dragon Buster. Lloyd fades away a few seconds later, implying that he dies. Chapter 1: The Serdian War Lloyd makes his first appearance in the competition in Lohan. Dart can't wait to fight his old friend Haschel in the Finals. Haschel is beaten by Lloyd with ease. Haschel warns Dart to be careful with him. Dart and Lloyd fight but Dart loses the fight really fast. After that Dart gives him a huge compliment. Lloyd tells him soon he'll be stronger. Dart gets confused and asks what is that supposed to mean. Lloyd doesn't respond. Lavitz says he would like to fight Lloyd sometime, but Lloyd says he's too good for Lavitz. The group takes off from Lohan once they hear King Albert has been taken to Hellena Prison. The group enters and fights Fruegel. Lavitz watches on as the Man in Hood takes the Moon Gem from him. This in turn angers Lavitz so he transforms into a dragoon. The Man in Hood grins and takes out a legendary ancient sword, known as the Dragon Buster. Rose recognizes the sword and says "that sword." Lavitz charges with his harpoon at the Man in Hood. The Man in Hood stabs Lavitz' dragoon armor through the chest fatally wounding him. As he finished attacking the hood comes off revealing the one behind it all, Lloyd. Dart gets angered by this but Lloyd takes off in the direction of Kazas. Dart and Lavitz share their last moments together as Lavitz tells Dart to end this pointless war and stop Lloyd. The group heads for Seles and then to Kazas. Here they fight Emperor Doel, Doel loses the fight and is fatally injured. He tells the group that Lloyd is heading for Tiberoa. Albert says they should trust him for these are words of a dying man. The group heads for the land of Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Battle The Dragoons encounter Lloyd many times but only have a full-on battle with him twice, and some might say the hero competition is more plot device than fight in any case. The Tower of Flanvel is the first time a full party gets to test Lloyd's abilities, and he does not disappoint. Lloyd uses various attacks during each fight; the attacks he uses are listed below. It should be noted that when Lloyd obtains the Divine Dragoon Spirit, it does not choose him as its master and the armor he wears is not the Divine Dragoon Armor, but instead great Wingly armor. Lloyd attacks with his Dragon Buster, which he can extend to various lengths, in a single slash or also in an attack similar to his many hit combo shown in the Hero Tournament. If any of his opponents are foolish enough to become Dragoon over level one, then Lloyd will instantly cut them down and take them out of the battle with his Dragon Buster. Like many powerful Winglies, Lloyd can summon powerful magic by drawing a rune with light from his palm. Besides his master swordsmanship and magical arsenal, Lloyd possesses a few signature magical attacks that are unique to him. His first, one that he automatically uses at the beginning of a fight, involves summoning four large pillars which create a platform with a large circle on it. Lloyd and his enemies stand inside of this circle and a large black dome adorned with Wingly symbols forms around them and Lloyd glows with golden energy. Eventually the energy is too much and the dome explodes along with Dart and his party. Lloyd's ultimate attack starts by sending out damaging spherical shockwaves until the residual energy forms a blue barrier around him. He punches the barrier several times sending small comets of violet magic into his enemy. As a finisher, Lloyd exits the barrier and fills it with white energy and uses all four limbs to hurl it at his target. Normal Form Attack: Lloyd slashes Dart with his sword. Phantom Charge: Lloyd hits Dart six times inhumanly fast with his sword. Final Strike: Lloyd hits Dart three times across his chest in a final Phantom Slash. Great Wingly Armor Form Multi-Strike: Lloyd hits a party member five times. Dragon Impale: Lloyd uses the Dragon Buster to remove a Dragoon from combat. Wingly Magic: Lloyd draws a rune in the air and performs one of several elemental magic attacks. Signature Attack #1: Lloyd creates a platform with a large black dome that traps the party as Lloyd explodes with golden energy. Signature Attack #2: Lloyd creates a gigantic spherical barrier and fills it with energy and hurls it at a party member. 'Notes' *In the second battle with Lloyd, it's a good idea to put the Talisman on the character who you want to safely be in Dragoon form, since Lloyd then can't instantly kill you with the Dragon Buster due to the Talisman. (The Talisman is found in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity). Lloyd's Attacks750px|He is so mysterious and hot. Category:Non-playable characters Category:Villains Category:Winglies